Often, consumers equate the performance and quality of vehicles and vehicle components with sound quality and minimal noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) characteristics of vehicle components including the latching mechanism of a vehicle door. Providing a vehicle door that opens and closes properly and performs each of those functions with minimal audible indication can suggest to a consumer that the overall door assembly, the door closing mechanism, and the vehicle are of high quality.